1. Field of the Invention
Example embodiments relate to a digital-to-analog converter (DAC), a display panel driver having the same, and a method for digital-to-analog conversion. More particularly, example embodiments relate to a DAC having a reduced chip size, a display panel driver having the same, and a method for digital-to-analog conversion.
2. Description of the Related Art
Generally, display devices may require a digital-to-analog converter DAC in order to display images corresponding to input digital data. The DAC may convert digital data into an analog data voltage and may apply the analog data voltage to a display panel so that an image corresponding to the digital data may be displayed on the display panel.
As a number of bits of digital data increases, a higher resolution of an image corresponding to the digital data is produced. However, the display device may require a component (or device) capable of processing digital data having a large number of bits in order to display the high-resolution image. That is, when the number of digital data bits is increased in order to display the high-resolution image, a chip size of the DAC included in the display device may be large, i.e., when the number of bits of digital data is increased by m, the chip size of a DAC processing the digital data may increase by approximately 2m. To meet the high integration of semiconductor chips, a variety of methods for reducing the chip size of a DAC has been developed. Yet, modern semiconductor technology still requires further advances in DACs to reduce the chip size.